


Patience Yields Focus

by WindyOccamy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, One-Shot, THIS IS NOT A SHITPOST, brief flashback at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOccamy/pseuds/WindyOccamy
Summary: Shiro helps Slav with his anxiety, and fluff ensues.





	Patience Yields Focus

Magenta glow. Stepping, stepping- the pain in his arm wouldn’t stop, what did they  _ do _ to him, he’s a monster, all those people he killed coming back to haunt him, screams, endless death, the roars of the crowd mingling with his screams of agony -

Shiro shot up, panting. He felt cool air on his leg and realized his Galra arm had burned through the covers in his sleep. Sighing, he realized he wasn’t going to sleep again tonight. He got up slowly, grabbed a bathrobe(he’d have to thank Lance for discovering them) he headed to the kitchen. As he approached it, he heard muttering from within.

“78.2% of realities… no, 78.3… this is lethal in…” 

Shiro sighed.  _ Slav. _ He didn’t hate him, but their personalities and coping methods clashed violently. While he tried to ignore his anxieties, Slav hyperfixated on his. They were both shitty ways of dealing with it, though. Snapping back to reality, he opened the door and entered. Slav’s head whipped up from an impressive pile of schematics.

“Hello, Shiro,” he said. Was he… vibrating??? Now that he looked closer, there were several empty cups of the caffiene solution Pidge had created strewn around Slav, and given the subject matter he’d overheard, the alien was probably on edge too.

“Rough night?” Shiro asked, walking over to get some of the caffienated drink himself.

“There are some realities where my sleep schedule is not, as Keith said, fucked up, but this does not appear to be one of them,” Slav said, turning back to his work. Shiro sighed inwardly. He’d have to talk to Keith and Pidge about teaching swears to the aliens. If he ever had to hear Ryner say “cumslut” one more time, he just might pilot the black lion into the nearest star. She’d be fine.

“What are you calculating, anyway?” Shiro asked, more out of politeness than curiosity.

“Voltron’s chances of death in different realities,” Slav said, like it was no big deal. Only the slight quiver in his voice belied the anxiety probably coursing through his veins. Shiro nearly spit out his drink.

“What? Why?”

“You must always be prepared,” Slav said, returning to his calculations. Shiro sighed. Again. Jesus, that was the 5th time this minute or something.

“Why do you always focus on the bad things?”

“What?” Slav turned around again and ok, what in the fresh hell was going on, because Shiro had no idea how to continue this and also had Slav’s eyes always been this… sparkly?

“I mean, try to focus on things that aren’t bad. Or at least-I don’t know- fairly ridiculous. You can basically predict the future in almost every reality, so think of a future where… I don’t know… Hunk becomes a space pirate.” Shiro really didn’t know what he was saying at this point.  _ What am I doing? I’m not at all qualified to be giving out coping method advice! _ He inwardly took a deep breath and

“But the odds of that are incredibly low. About 0.0013 percent, in fact.”

“Um-”  _ Keep it together, Takashi. _ “Maybe the odds are low. But if he did become a space pirate, how would it happen?”

 

About half a varga later, Shiro is sprawled out on the couch, Slav looped around his shoulders like the world’s smartest neck pillow. They’d stopped talking a while ago, and now they just enjoy each others’ company. Shiro’s almost sure Slav’s asleep, but then he stirs.

“Shiro?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

Shiro smiles gently. Before he can really think through what he’s doing, he leans forward and plants a kiss on Slav’s forehead. The alien stiffens beneath him for a moment, so he pulls back immediately.

“Sorry, I didn’t think that through. I’ll- go- now?” He squeaks, making as if to stand up.

“No, I’m sorry.” Slav relaxes. “It was… nice.”

Shiro sits back down.  _ If someone had told me this is where I’d be a year or so ago, I would’ve thought they were crazy. But even if I can’t offer good advice, and even if I can’t believe anything that’s happening right now, I think this is okay. _

_ I’m okay. _

**Author's Note:**

> I think this turned out pretty well? Leave kudos and comments if you think so too!!


End file.
